List of MegaMan NT Warrior characters
A list of characters that only appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Humans Makoto Aoki Makoto only appears in Rockman EXE Beast and is revealed to be Mr. Famous's ex-girlfriend. Makoto Aoki is also the creator of the Copyroid, a dummy which a Navi can use to substantiate in the real world. Initially, she did not have enough energy to power the Copyroid correctly. The concept of her creation attracted the attention of Zoan Punk, who supplied to her an energy conversion program. After the Copyroid was completed, Zoan Punk promptly took control of it and forced her to complete more for him to support the Falzar Army. When enough Copyroids were made, Zoan Punk decided that she was of no use any longer. However, she was saved by Mr. Famous just before Zoan Punk tried to dispatch her. Zoan Punk was delt with promptly after by R-Rockman and R-Protoman. From that point on, the Copyroid technology was utilized by both the Greiga and the Falzer Armies. In order to stop the Zoanoroids, Makoto Aoki developed the Hyper-Magnetron to utilize the Copyroid's weakness. The defect lies in the energy core, where unprocessed energy is located. The unprocessed energy is used to prevent the energy conversion program from becoming unstable. The Magnetron's purpose is to provide electromagnetic pulses to the core, which will cause the Copyroid to self-destruct. It was first used and tested against a substantiated Zoan Gutsman, who was using a Copyroid. It was used again against Zoan Darkman, who escaped through the Fossa Ambience before the Copyroid was destroyed. Hoshida Kyuuta Hoshida Kyuuta is the operator of LeagueMan.EXE. 'Gorou Misaki' Gorou Misaki '''is a NetSavior and a detective of the Net Police who is the first person to attempt Cross Fusion. He is the operator of PrismMan.EXE. The name "Misaki" is obviously a pun on Misaki Suzuhara, a character from Angelic Layer. Yui Hazuki '''Yui Hazuki was the momentary operator of Asteroid StoneMan.EXE. Iriya Iriya was the momentary operator of Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE. Andou Romeda Andou Romeda '''was the one who fucked StarMan.EXE. Mac and Harry '''Mac and Harry where the momentary operators of Asteroid GravityMan.EXE. Ken Ken was the momentary operator of Asteroid BrightMan.EXE. Rat Rat was the momentary operator of Asteroid DrillMan.EXE. Mameo Mameo is a boy who studies in the same school as Lan and hates vegetables. Slur gives him Asteroid PlantMan.EXE whom he uses to get rid of the vegetables in the lunch and to learn the next day's meal. This earns him the title of the Lunch Predictor. But after a firewall is put up around the school lunch system, he fakes illness to avoid eating. Mameo asks PlantMan to get rid of the 30 vegetable salad for lunch, leading PlantMan to attack farms and foreign vegetable imports. But after warnings of total food shortages, he asks him to stop. But PlantMan tricks him into materializing him with a Dimensional Chip. He is kidnapped by PlantMan when Lan and Chaud arrives and brought to a vegetable lab. Mameo is trapped by the large vegetables but eats his way out. Lan and Chaud rescue him. In the end he loves vegetables and eats loads of them. Ms Millionare NetNavis GreenMan GreenMan is GutsMan's first opponent in the N1 Grand Prix, and was defeated in 15 seconds. This Navi was unnamed in the Japanese version. LeagueMan LeagueMan is the NetNavi of Hoshida Kyuuta. NoodleMan NoodleMan is a NetNavi that pretends to be GutsMan.EXE (And goes by the name "NuggetsMan). He is named SanukiMan in the Japanese version. shitMan and vaginaman would be the opponents of pissman and dickman but got deleted by megafuckerman and vaginaplug man. PrismMan PrismMan '''is the NetNavi of Gorou Misaki. RocketMan '''RocketMan was IceMan's opponent in the N1 Grand Prix, and appears later with WhaleMan to fight against ProtoMan and ShiningMan. ShiningMan ShiningMan is ProtoMan's partner in the N1 Grand Prix, but ProtoMan defeated him and his opponents in one hit. In one episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess he was one of the NetNavis captured by Allegro. Silk.EXE Silk was Anetta's NetNavi in the anime, and only appeared in flashbacks as she was deleted. Slur WhaleMan WhaleMan is one of the contestants in the N1 Grand Prix. He was SharkMan's opponent, and Maysa hanged the battle against him to give Lan time to train the Program Advance, defeating him in the last seconds of the time limit. When some contestants where chosen to return, WhaleMan was one of them and teamed up with RocketMan against ProtoMan and ShiningMan, but ProtoMan defeated them shortly. WhaleMan appears again in the end of the second season, where Gospel absorbs him, but returns to normal with the other Navis after Gospel's deletion. In Axess, he was one of the NetNavis captured by Allegro. In Rockman EXE Beast, WhaleMan has a counterpart in Beyondard that is as Zoanoroid that works for Gregar. Others Allegro Allegro is a robot built by Bass.EXE that appears in one episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. He captures NetNavis that win a game at an arcade and forces them to fight each other to the death for his amusement. Mayl and Roll.EXE win the game to lure him out and Roll is captured shortly after. They manage to track down Allegro and corner him. He then bursts out crying and Bass, in Kid Grave's body, comes and explains Allegro's origin. He was a robot created by Bass as a brother, but stated that he was disgusted by Allegro and crushed his CPU, killing him. Aki Aki is an anime exclusive character from MegaMan NT Warrior. She is a popular digital pop idol that holds a contest in Jawaii to see who can copy her the best. she is infected by a Virus which causes her to lash out at everybody but is rescued by MegaMan and his friends. GutsMan and IceMan like her but she can't be touched by NetNavis. Later GutsMan and IceMan rescue her from Viruses whe Gospel unleashes an army of them in DenTech City. In the final episode of MegaMan NT Warrior, she leads MegaMan and co. to the real world when Lan and his friends are trapped in a Dimensional Area covered mall. In one of the episodes of the second season, Aki kisses Iceman and Gutsman, implying that, while regular Navis cannot touch her, she can touch them. Aki is caring and kind to other Navis, but can't touch them due to her being tethered to Netcity billboards. She can do the reverse, as seen when she kisses Iceman and Gutsman, despite them being on the other side of the screen. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior